1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to mail box systems, and in particular to security systems for use in mailboxes to secure mail items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The United States is currently experiencing a rapid increase in identity theft crimes. A thief will obtain information about an individual and misuse that information in order to create or draw down on lines of credit, and/or to submit fraudulent loan and credit applications. Typically, the thief must obtain a fairly large amount of specific and accurate information about an individual before the identity can be misappropriated. The most common source of the information is through stolen mail. A thief will select a target and then systematically steal items of mail from the target""s mail box. The thief will then utilize that information in order to draw down on bank accounts or credit cards. Alternatively, the thief may utilize the identity information in order to complete applications for new loans or credit cards. Sometimes, thieves are stealing outgoing mail in order to obtain checking account information from bills that are being paid by the target. The thief may then fabricate fraudulent checks which appear to be drawn on the target""s account. The thief may then cash or deposit the checks into other accounts thus depleting the target""s checking account of funds.
One reason that identity theft is increasing is that most mailbox devices have little or no security to prevent thieves from stealing incoming mail or outgoing mail.
It is one objective of the present invention to provide an improved mailbox which includes a security system which prevents or deters thieves from easily taking incoming or outgoing mail from the mailbox.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a system which may be retrofit into existing mailboxes which provides security for the existing mailboxes without requiring replacement of those boxes.
These and other objectives are achieved as is now described. An improved mailbox is provided. It includes a main housing which has a central cavity for receiving and storing mail items. A main door is provided for the main housing. It is secured to the main housing. It encloses the main housing and thus protects mail items maintained within the main housing from ambient conditions. The ambient conditions may include high winds, high temperatures, rain, snow, sleet, and high humidity. These ambient conditions could injure mail items if they are not properly housed. A hinge is provided for coupling the main door to the main housing. This allows the main door to move freely between an open condition and a closed condition. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a security subassembly is also provided. It is located at least in part within the main housing. It is secured in a fixed position thereto. In one embodiment, it may be affixed by fasteners to the main housing of the improved mailbox. In alternative embodiments, it may be secured through glue or adhesives (such as Liquid Nail brand glue) to the main housing of the improved mailbox. Alternative fasteners may be employed to secure the security subassembly to the main housing of the improved mailbox. A security door is provided. It is coupled to the security subassembly. Additionally, a lock mechanism is provided. It is operatively associated with the security door and adapted to secure the security door in a normally-closed condition. However, it permits an authorized user, having a key to remove mail items from the main housing by moving the security door between the normally-closed condition and an open condition. A mail slot is formed in the security door. It is adapted in size and shape to permit mail items to be deposited in the main housing without moving the security door between the normally closed condition and the open condition. This allows the mail carrier to deliver mail to the mailbox, without requiring that the mail carrier have possession of the key or combination for a combination lock.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages will become apparent in the following description.